This invention relates to rigid supports for flexible sewer hoses that are connected to waste holding tanks of recreational vehicles, and particularly to supports having members held together by resilient means to function both as clamps for holding sections of troughs together and as legs for supporting the troughs.
Both telescoping tubes and joined pieces of open trough have been used to support flexible sewer hoses temporarily connected from waste holding tanks of recreational vehicles to nearby sewer drains. The supports must be quite rigid, and be supported either by legs or by ties to slope downwardly from the recreational vehicles. When tubular supports are used, the different sections are telescoped to fit within rectangular bumpers of the recreational vehicles, and when sections of trough with overlapping ends are used, the sections are disassembled and then nested together before storage. Often legs are used below the supporting tubes or the troughs, and any legs that are used may be disassembled and fit together to be placed inside the tubes or the troughs, or the legs may be folded along the sides of a trough to which the legs are pivotally connected. For storage, the flexible sewer hose is compressed in an accordian manner. The sections of troughs usually have separate clamping means to be tightened for holding the overlapping ends of the sections together.